Swarm
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: ADOPTED FROM MRS BUMBLEBEE. Waspinator is a young hornet looking for a mate when he comes across the lonely honeybee Bumblebee. Can these two really be a couple and raise a hive? TFA character, may introduce more bugs, lol.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This story has been adopted from Mrs Bumblebee who was unable to continue it but will still be advising me on it._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

It was autumn in the European woods. The air was cold and the food was starting to become scarce.

The silent air is slowly faded as an Asian giant hornet buzzed by. It flew to a tree, landing on a branch letting his wings rest against his back.

The hornet looked around his surroundings in search of a meal. Unlike most Asian hornets which are born with bright colouring he was born green with black striping and strangely had purple eyes instead of the usual orange or black.

So with his colouring he could easily just sit and wait for his meals to foolishly walk or fly right by him without knowing the danger until it was too late. Like all Asian hornets they scavenge for food to help feed the young back at the hive and their glorious queen. But this hornet wasn't searching for food for his hive. In fact he didn't have a hive to back to.

He was a lone hornet, fending for himself and looking for a mate. He was born in a hive, but he was born for a special reason. The hornet was born to the mate to a future queen, but when it was time to leave the hive, to find a future queen of his own, he didn't mate.

None of the new queens interested him and so he flew off, away from the swarm of mating pairs.

He now lived and survived only for himself until the day he would find the perfect queen to claim as his own. The same day that he had left the hive he had decided to name himself.

He named himself _Waspinator_.

Suddenly a honey bee flew right past him. Waspinator perked up watching the bee, but he didn't attack. The hornet knew that if he let the bee live and follow it, he would be lead straight back to an even better food source then just one bee.

Waspinator watched the honey bee zip back and forth between flowers until it finally stopped and started to fly away. Wasp waited for a bit before leaving his perch and chased after the bee, keeping a safe distance, so the bee wouldn't see him.

The worker bee headed back towards the hive, his legs were covered in a verity of pollen ready to be dusted off and turned into honey. And like any honey bee he did this as quickly and often as possible.

A European honey bee buzzed through the hive, speeding this way and that through the cobs. Trying to get rid of his ever growing boredom, he was hatched from the queen's brood, and was not allowed to leave the hive. Even though he was of matting age, it would be difficult for him to find a mate because of his odd difference.

When the worker bee entered the hive he had a rude welcome as an all too familiar bee rammed into him, causing a puff of pollen to stir up from his legs.

"Watch where you're going Bumblebee" he said to the bee that had run into him, before buzzing off to continue his job.

"Sorry" Bumblebee said to the working honey bee as he flew past him.

Even though he was a honey bee, the hive had nicknamed him Bumblebee, since according to the others he acted more like a _bumble_ bee then a honey bee.

Waspinator stopped and landed on a nearby branch, smirking at what he saw.

A small European honey bee hive, it was a perfect feeding ground.

Wasp's tongue slipped past his mandibles and licked at the air hungrily at the thought of such a feast.

He stated at the hive, watching small workers fly about until he couldn't take it no more. He jumped into the air, flew high up into the sky, before diving down and snatched up a worker.

But before he could kill him the worker had already called out and let off the pheromone to warn the rest of the hive, Waspinator then decapitated the bee and dropped his twitching body.

Bumblebee rushed to see what was happening but was suddenly pulled into a hiding spot by the queen, while Warrior honey bees buzz by to attack the intruder.

Waspinator flew around outside the small hive, making sure to wait until most of the warrior bees were out to fight. Once there was a swarm Wasp attacked, snatching bee's out of the air and decapitating them, crushing their thoraxes, ripping their wings, stinging them with his painful and deadly poison, and letting them all fall to the ground dead or dying.

The fight continued for half an hour before the little of what was left of warriors retreated back to the hive, but stood protectively at the entrance.

Wasp chuckled at them and flew full speed at the entrance and broke through the defence and outer rim of the entrance. The fight continued inside, but Waspinator easily killed of what was left of the swarm.

The Queen bee hid Bumblebee with her body from the sight of the hornet, but he didn't know why. Bumble caught site of the intruder and shivered in fear. The other insect was much bigger than any of them and much stronger too.

Waspinator checked to make sure there were no more warriors before moving further into the hive. He walked to the combs and searched them but couldn't find any larva. He found one or two eggs and ate them with one gulp.

He then turned to the honey and started to lick and drink his fill. Once he was satisfied Waspinator turned to leave, but something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked and saw a honey bee larger than all the others.

He snapped his mandibles at the bee and chuckled, "Well, well, well the queen bee, all alone," Waspinator clicked and slowly stalked closer.

The Queen stood strong as the hornet approached her, while Bumblebee crouched down behind her glancing from the queen to the hornet, scared not knowing what to do.

The Queen only glanced back at Bumblebee once before keeping her eyes on the large insect.

Wasp chuckled again and then unsheathed his deadly stinger and racked it across the hive floor to scare his prey more but the Queen didn't even flinch from the stinger. She in fact surprised him. She too unsheathed her stinger which was rarely shown. If she stung him, he was be poisoned but she would die like all bees do when they sting.

The Queen stepped closer and snapped her mandibles at the hornet, challenging him. Bumblebee looked at the queen and shook his head. She wasn't going to do what he thought. But she did and lunged forward towards the intruding hornet.

Waspinator clicked and snapped his mandibles as he met the Queens attack and attacked with his own. The Queen may have not been a warrior but she sure did know how to fight like one, maybe even better. She was using all her defences, her mandibles, her claws, her stinger, and even her small wings to distract or to deflect one of his attacks.

But he was better and stronger.

The Queen tried to sting him but he caught her stinger in his mandibles and held onto it as he raised an arm and knocking her away, dazing her. She fell to the floor. She clicked and twitched from the hit but then shook it off and prepared to stand to continue to fight, but Waspinator was standing over her, ready to deliver a crushing bite to her thin neck.

Bumblebee buzzed as fast as he could to stand in the way of the hornet's attack protecting the queen. He closed his eyes tight, waiting for the finishing blow.

But the attack never did happen.

Waspinator was surprised another bee showed up, but he really didn't care and was prepared to it and the queen but something made him stop.

Bumblebee opened his eyes a little only for them to fly open when he saw how close the manicuring hornet was, he would of buzzed away, if fear didn't glue him to the spot.

Wasp was confused, but when the small honey bee looked up at him Wasp's mandibles opened in shock and closed them just as fast, he leaned down to look the bee over closer.

For some strange reason Waspinator was drawn to the bee like something inside him was telling him something he should do something, but was confused as to what. The honey bee's eyes captivated him. They were blue, a soft blue that just calmed him.

He looked the bee's form over, seeing his well shaped and strong wings, his small upper body, and his long and plump abdomen.

Suddenly it clicked and Waspinator leaned down and started to affectionately nuzzle the bee. This bee was a future queen and this queen spiked his interest to levels that even he didn't know were possible for him.

Bumblebee flinched away from the hornet as it started to nuzzle him. The honey bee looked up at the hornet with a confused and puzzle look, why was being so nice all of a sudden, it didn't make any sense to the little bee.

Suddenly Waspinator stopped nuzzling the honey bee. He stared at him and then lunged, scooping his small body up, and jumping away from the Queen bee, who was also confused until she saw Bumblebee in the other insects arms. She tried to get up to stop him but it was too late.

The hornet had turned to the entrance and flew away in such speed that she didn't even have time to cry for her loss. She watched with great heart break as her last heir was carried off, away from the life he had known since he had hatched.

_Author's note. What happens now that Bumblebee is Waspinator's prisoner? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Any ideas for new bug characters? Must be transformer related, lol._

_This chapter is one of Mrs Bumblebee's original ones, just so you all know._

_This story has been adopted from Mrs Bumblebee. _

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Let me go!"Bumblebee yelled as he thrashed and squirmed in the Hornet's hold, desperately trying to get away, a rush of fear and anger fuelling his energy.

Waspinator didn't listen. He just held onto his prize tighter and flew faster to reach his little home quicker.

Bumblebee's limbs began to feel week, and he figured he needed strength for whatever this hornet had planned for him, so he stopped trashing.

Bumblebee started to wonder and look at the surroundings that passed them by. He couldn't help it, this was his first time outside of the hive and all the colours of the plants, and the shape of things awed him.

The hornet was pleased that the bee stopped struggling which made it easier for him to carry him. Soon they reached Waspinator's home which was an old wooden bird house left hanging from a tree.

The look of the place scared Bumblebee, and he started to thrash in the wasp's hold again.

"Let me go!" he demanded, as he struggled to be release.

Waspinator flew inside the bird house and landed inside. He then went to the far corner and put the bee down there. He then turned and grabbed up some old bedding a bird must have left in there. He then flew up to the hole and started stuffing it with the bedding.

He had finally found a mate to his liking and he was going to make sure that the bee couldn't get away.

Bumblebee watched as the hornet blocked the way they came in, the little honey bee quickly looked around try to find any sort of exit. Bumblebee jumped up and buzzed around, along the roof of the strange place, trying to find even the smallest of exits.

Once finished stuffing the only way in and out Waspinator turned and looked up at the little bee as he flew around franticly. He knew what he was looking for and he wasn't going to find it. Se he just lay down and waited for the bee to tire himself out.

The honey bee flew franticly around trying to find an exit but he couldn't even find a decent crack in the walls. He glanced at the hornet seeing him just lying on the ground, just waiting. Now that ticked off bumblebee, guessing that he was waiting for him to give up, well he didn't know him very well that was for sure.

But he still had the problem of finding a way out, and the only way out seemed to be the now blocked entrance.

The honey bee was struck with an idea, maybe if he was fast enough he could fly into the block, break through it, and fly home. Bumblebee went to the furthest spot away from the entrance, before zooming towards the block, but he merely bounced off of it, not even moving the block the slightest, as he landed on the ground 'thuck'.

"Oowww" Bumblebee groaned as he stood up and shook his head a little, trying to get rid of the dizziness in his head.

Waspinator jumped to his feet and flew over to the bee to check on him. He really hadn't expected him to fly at the blocking like that.

Wasp leaned down and rubbed his against the bee's and even let his tongue slip out and gently and lightly licked the bee's head and antennae.

Bumblebee was still a bit dazed as the hornet nuzzled him, but snapped out of it as he felt a tongue run over one of his antenna's, Bee looked at the hornet surprised, as he licked him in such a gentle way, but then a thought struck the honey bee that the wasp was testing him, and quickly jumped away from the hornet.

The hornet was confused by this and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Waspinator clicked.

"I'm not going to just let you eat me so easily," Bumblebee said glaring at the hornet.

"I guaranty I'll be the hardest thing you ever ate," Bee claimed, his wings stretched out ready to fly at a moment's notice.

"Eat you? I don't want to eat you. I never did and never will," Waspinator said and stepped closer.

He folded back his wings, lowered his head, and sheathed his stinger so he looked less threatening and that he didn't mean any harm.

"Do you have a name?" Wasp asked the little bee.

The honey bee looked up and down the hornet, Bee had to admit he did sound honest about not eating him.

"Bumblebee," he said as he let his wings rest against his back.

Waspinator clicked softly, very pleased that the bee was talking to him now, not yelling and trying to get away.

"Bumblebee," Wasp whispered and then buzzed his wings some from the warm and tingling feeling he got from by just saying the word.

Bumblebee took a protective step away from the hornet keeping his eyes on the hornet's odd behaviour. Although he had never met a hornet before so he guessed it could have been normal.

"Do you have a real name?" he asked.

Wasp nodded.

"Waspinator but in your case you may call me Wasp," Waspinator said.

Bumblebee shivered a little in fear hearing the hornet's first given name. The Honey bee then nodded at the hornet.

"Wasp..."

Bee then glared at Waspinator.

"Why did you take me away from the hive?" Bumblebee asked.

The hornet was surprised by this question but then shook it off. He should have known Bumblebee was going to ask that.

Wasp stepped closer but Bee stepped back but Wasp continued to close in until Bumblebee backed himself up into a corner. Waspinator moved over him and leaned down and pressed his head against the others.

"To make you into a Queen and make a hive with you," Wasp clicked lovingly to him sweet honey bee.

Bumblebee's eyes widen as his antenna stood up in shock.

"W-what!" he stared at Wasp for a long moment.

"You killed a large part of my hive, almost killed the queen, stole me away from my hive, and now want me to become your queen?" Bee asked angrily, wondering if the hornet was buzzing mad.

"Yes," The hornet answered.

"You see little bee. I'm a loner. I don't have a hive to defend or go back to. I was hatched to mate with a queen and make a hive. But none of the queens interested me. So I left to search for my perfect mate. And after for so long I found one. You," Waspinator said.

He then moved away and looked away from Bumblebee.

"The reason I attacked your hive is because it's in my nature…but instead of killing the entire hive I let your queen and the workers live. I only killed the warrior bees. I would have killed the hive if I hadn't found you."

Wasp turned back to Bee.

"You may not think it but because of you, you saved your hive from death."

Bumblebee stared at Waspinator for a long moment shaken by the truth in his words, before forcing himself to look away from Wasp.

"Why does that not make me feel any better?" he muttered to himself.

Waspinator heard Bumblebee's muttered words.

"It might one day, it might," Waspinator said and then walked over to some bedding and started messing with it.

He picked up large sections of it, weaving and formed it into a ball. He then started biting out and digging a hole into it and then started to hallow it out.

Bumblebee watched him for a moment having no idea what he was doing. He then glanced at the blocked entrance again, wondering if he should try and escape again but discard the thought, figuring ramming into it again, wouldn't get him anywhere.

He then looked back at Wasp bee took a step closer to him as curiosity began to get the best of him

"What are you doing?"

Waspinator stopped working and turned around to Bee with a few pieces of the bedding in his mouth. He spat them out before replying.

"Making a temporary hive for us," He answered and then went back to working.

Bee was a little surprised that you could make a hive from such odd things, but Bumblebee didn't know how to make a hive in the first place. Because of who he was, he was never taught how to make hives or anything that workers did beside how to make honey from pollen, he was the youngest of the so call 'future queens' and was very sheltered.

Bumblebee crept closer to Waspinator trying to watch and see how he built the hive.

Wasp wasn't making the hive all that important, just to shelter him and his soon to be queen. He snipped, clipped, and snapped strands and stuck ups from the walls and put them on the flooring of the hive to soften it.

Wasp looked around and admired his work before turning to the entrance of the hive to find Bumblebee sitting there watching him.

Waspinator twitched his antennae at him and moved to the side some to make room.

"Come in and see," Wasp invited.

Bumblebee looked between Waspinator and the hive, wondering if it could have been some sort of trick. Bee then carefully approached the hive keeping his eyes on Wasp until he was in front of the make shift hive.

The honey bee then looked away from Wasp to take a look inside of the hive.

"Wow." bee said looking around the little hive, he was impressed that you could make a hive with such odd and ends.

Waspinator watched Bumblebee inspect the hive with large eyes in awe.

"Do you like it?" Wasp asked.

Bumblebee nodded with a "yeah", before throwing caution to the wind as he crawled into the small hive wanting a better look of the inside.

Bee was slightly surprised to discover that the ground of the hive was much softer than he expected, and poked at it a few times before his eyes wondered over the roof and walls.

Waspinator moved a little closer to Bumblebee and gently nudged him to get his attention.

"You should rest," He clicked.

Bee looked at the hornet, uneasy. He did feel sleepy after all that happened today, but he didn't want to fall asleep around someone he didn't trust.

Bumblebee then shook his head at wasp

"No, I'm fine, I don't need to sleep."

Wasp chuckled and nudged Bumblebee.

"Don't be stubborn. You need to rest so your stressed body can recover," Waspinator explained and then turned and walked to a wall and settled down next to it.

Bee watched Waspinator, before letting out a defeated sigh; the hornet was right. The honey bee lay down in the hive, shifting a little getting comfy. He closed his eyes knowing he might as well get some sleep now, cause who knew what else was going to be, unrepentantly thrown his way.

Waspinator stayed where he was, watching Bumblebee until he was sure he was asleep. He then slowly and carefully got up and walked over. He stopped right next to Bee and checked to make sure he really was asleep before lying down next to him and arranging himself around the small bee protectively and lovingly.

Wasp laid his head right next to Bumblebee's. He watched Bumblebee sleep before he closed his eyes and fell asleep next to his beautiful queen.

_Author's note. Hope you all enjoyed this, credit to Mrs Bumblebee for writing this chapter. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. I could still do with some TFA bug characters, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee slowly began to wake as his antennas twitched, and his eyes slowly opened. He turned his head to look at Wasp, his eyes lazily blinking a few times, before almost jumping out of his skin. What was Wasp doing next to him? Bee then glanced around.

Correction: what was Wasp doing curled around him?

Waspinator woke from the sudden jolt, looked around and found Bumblebee huddling in a corner away from him. Wasp stood and searched the hive for any danger but couldn't sense or see anything. He looked back at Bee.

"What's wrong?" Waspinator questioned.

"When did you get next to me?" Bumblebee asked, staring at Wasp.

Wasp cocked his head, walked back over to Bumblebee and stood in front of him.

"I lay down with you when you fell asleep. Why do you ask?" Waspinator asked.

"Because you nearly scared my skin of," Bee said He sighed, slightly annoyed.

Any honeybee would be scared waking up to seeing a hornet right next to them.

"Oh," Waspinator replied and leaned down and nuzzled Bumblebee. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Bee leaned away from Wasp's nuzzle, uncomfortable with the hornet touching him, no matter how gentle the touch seemed to be. He glanced down at his belly as it made a grumbling noise. He blushed a little and looked away from Wasp.

Waspinator's wings and antenna drooped when Bee pulled away from him, but they stood straight back up when he heard Bumblebee's little stomach call for food.

"Hungry?" he chuckled.

He smiled when Bumblebee nodded but didn't say anything.

"I still have honey stored away, would that satisfy you?" Waspinator asked.

Bumblebee thought for a moment. Yeah, it probably would satisfy his stomach, but Bee also knew what Wasp meant by he had it 'stored', and wasn't sure if he wanted to share food like that with a Wasp that kidnapped him.

_**GRUMBLE**_

At the same time, he was really hungry. Bee looked over at Wasp and gave him a nod.

"Yeah, that should be fine."

Waspinator smiled and stepped closer and opened his mandibles to let Bumblebee feed. Bee took a shy step towards the hornet, and opened his mandibles as he leaned closer to Wasp's mouth. Once Bumblebee was close enough Waspinator leaned closer until their mouths were pressed together and started to slowly throw back up honey into Bee's waiting mouth. Bumblebee swallowed the smooth honey as it poured into his mouth.

The honey bee had to admit that the warm honey tasted pretty good, as it slid down his throat. Wasp pulled back to let Bumblebee swallow and savour the first swallow before leaning back down for more.

Bee licked his mouth and mandibles, cleaning the honey left on them, before leaning back towards Wasp, still hungry for a little more.

Waspinator continued to slowly feed Bumblebee until the bee pulled away and laid down with a very satisfied look on his face. Wasp moved to lie down next to him and rubbed his head against Bee's.

"Are you happy, my Queen?" Waspinator asked.

"Yes," Bumblebee said with a light buzz of his wings, enjoying the feel of his filled stomach.

Then he caught what Wasp had said.

"Could you please no call me that?" Bee said shifting his wings uncomfortably.

"Why?" Wasp asked and twitched his antenna against Bee's. "It suits you."

Bumblebee blushed a little as Wasp's antenna's brushed against his.

"It just that, I'm not a queen," Bee said. He had never been called queen before and it felt weird to the honey bee.

"Not yet," Waspinator clicked.

Bumblebee's wings shifted uneasily, before he stood up and crawled out of the little hive. He walked around the bird house, spreading and straightening his wings as he looked around his eyes glancing over the blocked entrance. Bee used to sometimes feel trapped in his old hive, but it didn't compare to what he felt like here.

Waspinator climbed to the entrance of the hive and sat there for a bit and watched Bumblebee as he flexed and got his body loosened before jumping into to the air and flying around. Bee buzzed around, zipping this way and that, eyeing the blocked entrance and wondering if there was any way to break the block. He didn't think just speed or force would work, and as long as Wasp was watching him he couldn't study at the block.

Bumblebee then started to do flips just to lift his spirits a little. The hornet chuckled as he watched Bumblebee enjoy himself by doing loop de loops, spins, and barrel rolls in the air.

The honeybee landed on a wall glancing at Wasp, fluttering his wings happily. It was nice having someone watch him, as he did his tricks; usually everyone would just ignore him and go on with their work. Bumblebee then jumped back into the air doing a figure eight, spinning four times while doing so.

Very impressed by this Waspinator jumped into the air and started doing spins, nose dives, and barrel rolls of his own to join in the fun. Bee landed on the wall watching Wasp as he did his own tricks.

Bumblebee then jumped back into the air, matching each of Waspinator's tricks. Bee was much smaller then Wasp and could do sharper twists, and spins then he could. Wasp landed on the wall and watched Bumblebee and chuckled.

"A challenger against my skill?"

Bee landed on the wall opposite of Waspinator. "

"If you think your good enough to keep up with me," Bumblebee said, smirking as he fluttered his wings challengingly.

Waspinator buzzed his wings back, accepting the challenge.

"Oh I know I can and I know I'll out fly you," he said. "Let's begin."

"Yeah, let's go!" Bee said as he jumped into the air doing a simple loop de loop to start things off.

"You're on," Wasp said and jumped into the air and headed straight for Bee.

Bumblebee did a barrel roll before Wasp buzzed right past him. Waspinator turned around and fly back at him again but this time zigzagging at high speed. Bee turned around as Wasp followed, heading towards a wall and then quickly turning upwards zipping up along the wall before flying along the roof. Waspinator stayed on Bee's stinger the whole time.

Bumblebee did sharp turns and quick tricks trying to throw Waspinator off his stinger but Wasp acted like he had Bumblebee's stinger in his mouth with the way he could hold on and follow with no trouble. Bee started to feel frustrated and sped up, doing faster tricks and zigzagging in random directions.

Wasp continued to follow until he sped up more and overflew Bumblebee. Bee saw Wasp fly over his head and dove as quickly as he could.

Wasp chuckled at this and stopped in mid-air to watch Bumblebee for a bit. The bee had to regain himself in the air before flying back up and doing tricks again. Wasp soon joined back in, copying Bee's every move.

Bee smirked as he flew around glancing at Wasp.

"You're not half bad."

Wasp smirked and fluttered his wings at the comment.

"Same with you," Wasp replied.

Bee began to feel tired but refused to let Wasp out fly him, so the honeybee kept buzzing around, though some of his tricks were slowing down. Waspinator noticed this but didn't want to make the honeybee stop when he was so determined. They flew around the old bird house for a few minutes until Bumblebee started acting like he was about to drop out of the air from exhaustion.

Wasp stopped and looked at Bee and then flew over and scooped him up before he did drop. Bee blinked as he was suddenly picked up from the air. Bumblebee looked up at Wasp for a moment, before quickly looking away.

"You don't- need to help me- I was fine," Bee said stubbornly between pants.

"Everyone needs help. You don't have to look and act tough to be tough," Waspinator said to Bee as he flew into the make shift hive and put Bumblebee down on the floor.

Bumblebee looked at Wasp and then giggled lightly.

"It's kind of odd hearing that coming from you," Bumblebee said softly. Waspinator purred and leaned down and nuzzled his head against Bee's.

"I can be full of surprises," Waspinator said. He laid down next to Bumblebee, resting his head across the honey bees back to rest after their little high flying acts.

_Author's note. What happens when Waspinator needs to find more food? Find out next time, until then._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. This is the first chapter I've written myself, I hope you all like._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Some hours later, Wasp woke up and to his delight find himself snuggled with Bumblebee near their make shift hive. He remembered how they'd be competing against each other in a little display of flying, showing off their skill. He grinned, he'd thoroughly enjoyed that, especially as his mate to be was extremely talented.

And also rather competitive, he'd almost completely worn himself out trying to keep up with the large bug. Not that he minded, he quite liked having a mate like that, one who was a bit feisty but still nice and cute. He gave the little honeybee a nuzzle and got a little groan in return, the bee was still very much asleep.

As much as he wanted to remain here snuggled with his mate, he was starting to get a bit hungry. Besides, now that he had a mate he really had to think about building a proper hive and settling down. The only problem was, despite the fact they'd been getting on quite well, he was sure the honeybee would try to escape if he got the chance.

This was very problematic as he would need to live this hollow tree to seek out food and probably building materials. But maybe if he just scouted around the area of the tree, he could still keep an eye on the old bird nest and ensure his mate didn't escape. When he returned to the nest, he'd carry on trying to gain the honeybee's trust to the point he could get his future mate to promise he wouldn't try to escape.

So after checking to make sure Bumblebee was definitely asleep, he went over to the blocked entrance and started digging out a hole for himself. He planned to block it up again once he was out, although the honeybee would likely have a go at unblocking it once he woke up.

Once he'd gnawed his way through the materiel blocking the entrance, he successfully managed to pull himself outside. He eyed the surrounding area, making sure there were no predators or other Asian hornets about. As he didn't have a proper hive yet, he didn't want to tangle with any hornets unless he absolutely had to.

Not that there were many predators out there of taking him on but it didn't do to attract attention. In any case, there were plenty of predators who would target his beautiful mate and he didn't want that. All the more reason for him to start courting as fast as possible, they really needed to start building a hive and producing larvae.

This thought made him smile, he couldn't wait to have offspring with little Bumblebee. Some would be workers, some warriors, a few would be scouts and a very few special would be destined to start their own hives. That would certainly be a proud day but he was getting a little ahead of himself, they hadn't built a hive yet.

"What's on the menu today?" he pondered, as he emerged fully to buzz in mid air.

Honey would be best but out of respect for his mate, he wasn't going to return to his hive to plunder it. Not to mention, it was quite a distance away, he didn't want to stray far. But as he scanned the area, nothing caught his attention so he decided to have a scout about the place.

Hopefully, he could find a food source that would allow him to store some while he worked on courting Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's POV

Bumblebee yawned widely as he awoke slowly, feeling warm and cosy. He idly opened his eyes, lazily glancing around until he suddenly realised with a jolt there were no other bees around. Normally, the place was alive with different bees coming in and out, not to mention the Queen was usually close by.

He jumped up, looking wildly around but there was no one here. He was totally alone in this dark prison where there seemed to be no escape. He buzzed on the spot, turning several circles as he tried to work out just what was going on. But now he realised something, this wasn't his hive, it was nothing like his hives.

There was no comforting smell of honey, no wiggling larvae or the constant hum of busy workers. This was the prison that Asian hornet had taken him to after practically wiping out his hive. Bumblebee's antennae drooped miserably, he felt so alone at this moment, something he'd never experienced before.

Back at the hive, he'd always been surrounded by other bees, even when he went into parts of the hive that were empty, there was still the constant background noise of other bees. Tears started to well up in his eyes, he wanted to go home, back where it was safe and warm.

"Stupid Wasp," he said mulishly before suddenly remembering just what Wasp was and jumpily glancing around in case the hornet was lurking nearby.

But there was no one about, not even when he flew over to the little hive that Wasp had started to build. However, he found that it too was empty, Wasp had obviously gone out. This made the little bee a little excited, did that mean he could escape? At the very least, he wanted to be able have a flight outside for the first time in his life, at least by himself.

He'd rarely been allowed outside before but each time he'd been under heavy guard by warrior bees. But now he could explore on his own for the first time ever and the very thought made him very excited. So he rushed over to the blocked up entrance and started to tug and pull at it. It took a lot of effort on his part, he was a small bee after all but eventually, he managed to dig a little hole.

He had to rest for a little while after this, he didn't want to exhaust himself before he flew out of the nest. He was starting to feel a little hungry so he scouted about the place until he found a small deposit of honey which he gobbled up. This made him feel much better, he was now ready for action, oh yeah.

"I'll show Wasp," he said mischievously as he started to crawl through the little tunnel. "He'll see what I can do."

He ended up having to gnaw his way out the last bit but this wasn't too bad. It seemed Wasp had just stuffed it with some soft materials, enough to block it up but not so much that it was difficult to shift. This made him wonder, why Wasp had left him when he knew Bumblebee would likely try to escape.

This made Bumblebee briefly nervous, was the hornet just waiting for him to escape? So he could show him how futile it was and end up punishing him? He didn't think Wasp was going to eat him, a hornet wouldn't bother playing with him. Well, he really wanted to see the outside so even if the hornet was waiting for him, he was still going to get a glimpse of the sky.

"Mmm," he breathed as he gazed around at the forest which shone in the bright sunlight.

He grinned, this was great, there were so many wonderful scents in the air, he enjoyed all of them. With one last push, he managed to pull himself free of the tree and launched into the air. He allowed himself to briefly free fall before activating his wings and zooming back up, whooping with joy.

"I love this," he cried, zipping here and there, taking in all the sight.

He spotted a flower and couldn't resist flying straight for it. He landed on it and explored it carefully but the last bee to harvest this flower had been quite a while ago so it was bursting with nectar. With a moan of satisfaction, he extended his long tongue and started lapping up the nectar within.

Pretty soon, his legs and face were liberally dusted with pollen but he didn't mind. It just felt so good to be doing something like this, he wished the Queen could have allowed him to go out more often. But he was her heir and she had done everything to protect him. If he managed to have offspring, he would doubtless be the same.

This thought made him still, Wasp had made it clear he wanted to have offspring with him but could that really work? Hornets were meant to be their enemies, Wasp had killed just about all their warriors and yet he hadn't completely destroyed their hive. Baring any more disasters, the hive would recover and thrive once more.

So Bumblebee was grateful for that but wasn't sure if he really wanted to be this hornet's queen. He wondered if he should try to find his hive again but sadly knew that Wasp could easily follow him and obliterate the hive so that Bumblebee would be forced to remain with him.

If he had to stay with Wasp, he'd rather do it with the knowledge his hive was safe, especially the Queen. But hey, he was free at the moment, enjoying a lovely flower full of fresh nectar. Which got him thinking, could he start a little honeycomb of his own? He'd seen the others working a way, it couldn't be too hard to do?

He only had to feed himself and probably Wasp, it wasn't an impossible task. He decided that was what he'd do, at least if Wasp came back and caught him flying outside, he could point out he was starting a little larder, the hornet couldn't object to that surely. And there were plenty of nice fresh flowers in this area to get started.

But as he started on this task, he didn't realise that danger was approaching his little forest clearing.

_Author's note. Just what is the danger coming? Can Wasp get back in time to save Bumblebee? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Phew, finally got this up, hope everyone likes._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee buzzed happily as he once again exited the old tree and headed for a new flower. Since he was so busy collecting pollen and nectar, he'd widened the little tunnel he'd been crawling through, making it much easier to come and go. He was sure Wasp would understand, the hornet would have needed to make it bigger anyway.

Bumblebee was exceedingly proud of what he'd accomplished so far, he'd managed to construct a very basic honeycomb while the nectar sat in his stomach. He'd done this by carefully secreting a waxy substance which he then sculpted into honeycomb shaped. He'd seen this done many times and although they didn't look as prefect, it was still a start.

Once he'd managed to build a few honeycombs, he started beating his wings rapidly, helping the wax to dry and harden. Only once this was done could he start regurgitate the nectar mixed with special stomach fluids and drip it into the combs. This took a lot of time and he was only one bee but he was proud to say, he'd filled up two combs so far and carefully capped them.

This required even more beating of his wings to ensure the waxy cap hardened and the nectar mixture thickened into honey. It was certainly hard work and Bumblebee suddenly appreciated the workers back at his hive a whole lot more. However, with a bit of time, Bumblebee could easily turn this into a proper honeycomb, with enough honey to support himself and Wasp.

It made him feel good to be doing something like this, it proved he wasn't completely helpless. But now he was a little bit tired and hungry, he was going to have a leisurely feed before getting back to work. He spied a nice big flower and headed for it, feeling utterly at ease.

He had no idea that danger was approaching his little clearing.

Meltdown was a huge hornet, and he was an insect who always seemed to be in a rage. He wasn't part of any colony, he had a strange mutation that caused his to secrete foul smelling liquid which put off potential mates. So with little to no chance of starting his own group, he took his rage out on any insect that was unfortunate to cross paths with him.

Right now, he was hungry and looking for an easy meal and sadly for Bumblebee, he happened to love bees. His keen senses picked up the sound of a lone bee and he smiled nastily, it looked like he'd just stumbled upon his next meal. Who knows, maybe he'd let this one live long enough to lead him back to its hive, it had been so long since he'd completely ravaged one.

He flew higher, still following the sound but not wanting to startle the bee, they could fly fast enough to evade him if they saw him coming. Landing on a branch, he surveyed the clearing he was in, it was very lush with loads of fresh flowers lit up by the sun streaming in from the trees.

He sneered, it would make a lovely place for this bee to die. There it was, happily heading straight for a bright yellow flower, without a care in the world. He'd wait till the cute little bee landed, start to suck on the sweet nectar and then he'd pounce. He could barely contain himself but he knew it paid to wait just that little bit longer before taking off.

Bumblebee buzzed happily as he landed on the flower, he could already smell the sweet smell of nectar that was to be found inside. But as he made to stick his long tongue inside, a fly suddenly buzzed out of it angrily.

"Watch where you're sticking that thing," it squeaked furiously before buzzing away.

Bumblebee turned to glare at it, he'd been nowhere near it when he froze. A hornet was coming straight towards him and he knew in an instant this almost pure black one was not Wasp. And there was only one reason it would be coming at him like that.

"Ahhhh," he yelled, taking off from the flower and whizzing away, hearing the hornet curse as he did so.

But he wasn't out of danger yet, the hornet was fast and powerful, it would take all his agility just to stay ahead of it. He could hear its powerful wings and cried out, darting downwards and then up again, trying to lose it.

"You're mine, little bee," it cackled as he cried with terror, he didn't want to be eaten, he wanted to be back in his hive, safe and sound.

"Help me!" he screamed, zipping down through some grass blades, trying to lose the hornet.

But no matter what he did, the hornet kept at him, sneering as it chased him this way and that. To Bumblebee's horror, he felt himself growing tired, he hadn't had a chance to refuel properly and now it was showing. Unless he found a good hiding place or a miracle happened, he was about to become hornet meat.

"Please...somebody...help me...!"

Wasp's POV

Wasp hummed as he headed back to his nest, he'd managed to find a few ants running around, they'd all made tasty snacks. But now he was heading back, Bumblebee was bound to be awake now and he didn't like the idea of his future queen trapped all alone in the nest.

He sadly hadn't found anything for Bumblebee to eat but was sure they could figure something out. He was just looking forward to the young bee, he was enjoyable to be around. It wasn't going to be easy courting him but Wasp was still hopeful that things could work out.

But as he approached the clearing, he frowned, something felt wrong.

There was something in the air, something that sent all his senses tingling with apprehension. There was danger in that clearing but what kind, he didn't know. One thing he did know for sure and that was Bumblebee was in danger, he could not allow his perfect queen to be killed or harmed in anyway.

So he put on a spurt of speed, charging straight for the clearing, not caring what he was likely to run into. As he came closer, he started to make out a rather nasty scent which reminded him of something but he couldn't think what. But he had no time to think as a moment later he heard his queen crying for help.

"_I'm coming,"_ he mentally called back, he was completely focused on arriving in time.

The sight that met his eyes was a horrible one, there was his poor queen crying as he desperately tried to keep ahead of the Asian hornet hot on his tail. Despite all his beloved's skill at flying, he was clearly starting to lag and wouldn't last much longer. The mere sight of his little bee in distress caused Wasp to see red, no one messed with his bee, no one.

This rouge hornet was going to feel his sting.

He saw Bumblebee collide with a twig that was sticking out and go spinning through the air, tumbling to the ground. The other hornet dived, clearly thinking he had the bee now but what he didn't realise was that Wasp was right on his tail now. He had his stinger ready and waiting, he would plunge it straight into that trespasser.

"No," Bumblebee cried as he saw the strange hornet about to pounce onto him but the next moment, something slammed right into him, causing the horrible hornet to shriek.

"Ahhh," Meltdown hollered as he went crashing into some nearby undergrowth, what the hell had hit him? He'd been mere moments away from taking that annoying little bee's head off.

"Who dares?" he demanded, no other insect could match him.

"I dare," Wasp growled as he hovered over his rival, stinger at the ready. "This is my territory, stink bug."

Meltdown snarled, he hated it when bugs taunted him about his secretions. He pushed himself up, buzzing menacingly.

"I was chasing one damn bee," he snapped back, glaring at the crumbled form of Bumblebee who was stirring feebly. "What, ya like them so much ya can't give up a single one?"

"This one's different," Wasp growled. "You will not harm him. I'll give you once chance to leave her peacefully, otherwise...you're going in pieces."

Meltdown sneered, his stinger now extended.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, sending Bumblebee a leer. "You got a different kind of taste, you like fragging little bees? I suppose I can see why, he does look tasty."

He licked his lips in a way that made Bumblebee shudder.

"He is nothing of the sort," Wasp snapped, buzzing angrier than ever. "Either leave now or face the consequences."

Meltdown merely sneered at him, flicking his stinger in a challenge. Wasp smiled grimly as he said quietly. "I guess you're going to face the consequences."

The two hornets flew at each other, buzzing madly as they swung their stingers at each other. Bumblebee watched as they fought, it was even more vicious and powerful than Wasp's fight with the Queen. They snarled curses at each other as they tried to stab the other while at the same time dodge stingers.

He had no idea who would win, they seemed of equal strength and skill. Oh please let Wasp win and not that horrible hornet who tried to eat him and said such horrible things. Wasp may have kidnapped him but so far had been kind to him and had made it clear he wouldn't hurt him. Oh, let him win, please.

The end came in an instant, one of the hornets let out a shriek of pain and Bumblebee saw a splash of fluid shoot into the air. He gasped, who had won, they were so close together, he couldn't tell. But then the horrible hornet rose up and for a fleeting, heart stopping moment he thought that meant that he had won.

But then he saw the fluid dripping from the hornet and realised that he was the one mortally wounded. He was moaning and cursing as he clutched at himself, his wings fluttering weakly as he tried to fly away. Wasp rose, his stinger covered in fluid and he declared grimly but triumphantly.

"I told you that you would pay. Now leave and never return or I will finish you off and use your insides for my spawn."

"I'll...get...you," Meltdown gasped out but it was an empty threat, if he lived, it would take a long time for him to recover. Wincing, still dripping fluid, he flew off, leaving only a lingering stink.

Wasp watched him go before turning back to his little bee.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Bumblebee whimpered and Wasp flew up to him, snuggling up to him, nuzzling the little bee who trembled and began to cry.

"I thought he was going to kill me," he wept as Wasp held him close.

"I know but he's gone now," Wasp said gently before scooping him up and flying back towards the nest. After all that excitement, they'd need a proper rest inside their nest.

He saw that Bumblebee had made an opening that was just about big enough for him and he was grateful, he wanted to go straight in and block it up. But as he crawled through, he suddenly detected a very sweet scent coming from within. He frowned, it smell a lot like fresh honey, but that was impossible, it couldn't be...could it?

"Bumblebee?" he gasped as he emerged into their home to find the honeycomb sitting right there. "What is this?"

"I started building a honeycomb," Bumblebee replied weakly. "So we'd have food...but I didn't think I'd get attacked."

"Shh," Wasp soothed, laying Bumblebee down gently. "It's wonderful my queen, you're so clever."

"T-thanks," Bumblebee said with a blush, still trembling slightly. "It's...it's nothing really, it's pretty tiny."

"But it'll grow," Wasp said wisely. "And you won't be doing it alone, I'll help protect you as you build."

"Promise?" Bumblebee whimpered and received a nuzzle in return.

"I promise," Wasp said gently, smiling down at his queen.

_Author's note. Wasp starts trying to court Bee as they run into some more insects but who are they? Find out next time, until then._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note. Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been a bit busy lately. This is a short chapter but the next one will be longer._

_Thanks for all the suggestions I've gotten, they've been a big help._

_Enjoy and please review._

Warp proudly surveyed the small honeycomb that his queen had started to build, it was a good start. It was also a sign that Bumblebee was beginning to accept his situation, Wasp had been worried that he might pine for his old hive. But by starting a honeycomb, Bumblebee was making this his new hive.

"How are you doing?" Wasp asked kindly as he cleaned his queen up who was looking a bit crumpled.

"Okay," Bumblebee replied although he was still much shaken. "T-that other hornet won't come back, will he?"

"No, not unless he wants to get beaten again," Warp said firmly before adding grimly. "It'll take him a long time to recover especially as he doesn't have his own hive. By the time he is recovered, we'll have a proper hive going and you won't have to worry."

Bumblebee nodded, but all he wanted to do now was sleep. He was also getting a bit hungry, he hadn't been able to feed properly when that hornet attacked. Wasp noticed his distress and asked.

"What is it, Bee?"

"I'm hungry," Bumblebee admitted softly. "I've been building all morning and..."

He trailed off, it was obvious what had happened. Wasp gave him a little nuzzle and said gently.

"Don't worry, just stay there and I'll get you something to eat."

"Will you be long?" Bumblebee asked anxiously and Wasp shook his head.

"I'm just going outside, you just relax, my queen."

As Bumblebee nodded, Wasp hopped over to the exit and crawled through. It was still a lovely sunny day but sadly, that other hornet had left a faint stink in the air. Hopefully, it would clear up soon, he didn't want his queen to be any more distressed than he already was. At least with a hive started, he wouldn't really need to go far from the old tree now, he'd be able to feed on the honey.

He started searching for a fresh but small flower that he could cut and take back for Bumblebee to drink his fill. He could then use the remaining nectar to continue with the honeycomb, giving him something to do when he'd recovered. He found a stalk with a selection of little blue flowers which looked perfect.

He landed and began gnawing at the stem until it was cut in two. He didn't let it fall, instead, he caught it and soared back up into the air. He hovered for a few minutes, checking there were no nearby threats before swooping down to the entrance to his home. It was a bit of a struggle pulling the flower through, the tunnel needed to be a lot larger.

But he'd rather have to squeeze through a small tunnel than have a large one which would allow unwanted guests to enter. As soon as he'd tugged himself through, he flew over to Bumblebee who was lightly dozing. He gently laid the pretty blue flowers next to his queen who twitched slightly as he smelled them.

"Have a little bit to keep you going," Wasp suggested as Bumblebee opened his tired eyes.

He moved them closer to Bumblebee who stuck his head in one and started to lap up the sweet nectar. In little to no time, he felt his strength returning and the little bee hummed with pleasure. Wasp grinned, pleased at how much better Bumblebee was looking.

"Mmm, that was great thanks," Bumblebee announced after he'd had his fill.

He buzzed his wings which weren't crumpled anymore but looking strong. He felt energised and no longer tired, he wanted to continue working. Although at the same time, he was leery of going back outside for a while. However, there was still plenty of nectar to be harvested from this flower, he'd just work with that.

"Do you need to rest?" asked Wasp as Bumblebee started burying into another little flower and started eagerly sucking up the nectar and pollen.

"No, I feel great," Bumblebee replied with a face covered in pollen as he emerged.

He buzzed over to his little honeycomb and resumed his work. Wasp smiled as he settled down to watch his queen at work. He could barely believe his luck at his find, what a prize. Hopefully by the end of the season, they would have their hive built and some offspring too. It didn't matter that Bumblebee was technically a male, he was a queen so that meant he could produce offspring.

They would be hybrids but most would take after one of its parents. The ones that took after him would help guard the nest and catch prey while the ones like his queen would forage and expand the nest. This clearing would be theirs and as their offspring went off to establish their own nests, more would replace them.

Of course, while he and his queen established their little empire, he would need to remain vigilant. Nothing could be allowed to take his little bee away from him, this was a once of a lifetime opportunity for him. He was sure that he would never find another queen like Bumblebee, not if he searched the whole land.

"You're going a wonderful job," Wasp complimented as Bumblebee sealed up another little comb.

"Thanks," Bumblebee said with a small blush. "It's not as good as the other workers back at the..."

He trailed off as he suddenly remembered his former home and a wave of homesickness washed over him. He sniffed as he recalled how the queen would snuggle up with him, how the scent of honey was always wafting through the hive, and the constant buzz of bees. The little bee missed it all so much and wasn't sure if he could cope.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Wasp asked in sudden concern as he noted his queen's distress.

"I...uh...miss my hive," Bumblebee said miserably, feeling himself start to tear up.

"Oh, my dear," Wasp said sympathetically as he moved over to where Bumblebee was sitting there, trembling. "Don't worry my queen, this is your home now and you'll grow to love it."

"But my home," Bumblebee mumbled, burying his face in Wasp's fuzz.

"Shh," Wasp whispered, nuzzling Bumblebee gently. "You were always meant to start your own colony Bumblebee, you are a queen. Do not fret about your old colony, they will rebuild and prosper."

"Y-you think?" Bumblebee questioned softly.

"I'm sure of it," Wasp replied with a smile. "Maybe when we're all set up, we can go and visit them. Make sure they've recovered and all is well."

"I'd like that," Bumblebee said softly and got another nuzzle in return.

"Good," Wasp purred. "Now why don't you rest for a bit my queen, you can continue working later."

"Are you going to stay with me?" Bumblebee asked softly and Wasp nodded.

"Now that you've started producing honey, I won't need to leave, I can hunt around our clearing and eat a little of the honey."

"I'm not sure if I can make enough for us both," Bumblebee stated a little doubtfully but Wasp said.

"You'll soon get the hang of it and be able to produce more than enough for us. I will protect you so you can work in peace."

Bumblebee smiled at this, he did enjoy working. Getting out in the fresh air, feeling the sun on his wings, tasting the sweet nectar, he just felt so alive. And it was nice to have a friend he could really talk to, he'd often felt lonely in his old colony. Maybe this could work out after all.

"Thanks," he said quietly to Wasp who smiled.

"That's alright, my queen. Come on, let's have a rest, tomorrow, we can continue building our home."

Bumblebee smiled and snuggled up beside the hornet, feeling surprisingly safe. Wasp had saved him from that nasty hornet and had treated him kindly. He thought that maybe he would grow to really like Wasp. Well, he'd wait and see.

_Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed that, I'll try to update again soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note. Sorry for the wait, Mrs Bumblebee wrote this chapter with me, hope you all like._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Bumblebee hummed happily as he continued to build his little honeycomb. It was still ridiculously small but he felt he was getting better at building and designing his little honeycomb. He needed to get it big enough so that Wasp would be able to feed comfortably. It was easy for him; he could always restore himself just by harvesting some flowers.

Waspinator was outside their little bird house, keeping a close eye out for any danger or incoming intruders while he buzzed around. He soon landed on top of the house, still looking around and scenting the air before he crawled down to the hole and slipped into his and his little queens growing hive.

"How are you doing?" he asked, enjoying the sight of his queen buzzing around, working.

"Good, what do you think?" Bumblebee asked, pulling back to display his work.

"It looks wonderful," Waspinator assured him. "I can't wait to try it."

Bumblebee chuckled and flew over to a capped off honey comb.

"Well this one is ready if you really want to try some," Bee offered.

"I would love that," Wasp said, he was rather peckish. He carefully broke the wax seal, making sure not to damage the main body of this bit of honey comb and started to lap up the delicious honey. It tasted so good, it had to be the best he'd ever had and he loved every drop of it.

Bumblebee buzzed happily while he watched him. He soon went back to building chambers and getting them ready for nectar. He hummed softly to himself as he worked, concentrating fully on the work at hand.

"This will be magnificent when it's finished," Wasp complimented as he lapped up the honey.

"I hope so," Bumblebee replied with a buzz. "But it will take a while since there's just me."

Wasp buzzed softly and then flew up beside Bee and started helping him with the build.

"You're not the only one who knows how to build." He teased and got to work on putting together and shaping a chamber.

"I didn't know you could build like that?" Bumblebee said in surprise.

"Not as nicely as you can," Wasp chuckled. "But I can do some basic work; you are the one who can really sculpt it into something beautiful."

"Thanks," Bumblebee said with a blush, he still wasn't used to someone giving him all this attention.

They worked side by side together for the rest of the day until they could barely see was the sun's light dimmed and turned into night. When this happened Bee and Wasp flew down to the floor of the bird house and inspected their work. Instead of there being a small honeycomb that just took up a small space of the house it now took up over half a wall.

"We've done a good job," Wasp said proudly as Bumblebee looked it up and down. "We'd better get some sleep now my little queen; we've got a whole another day tomorrow."

"Okay," Bumblebee said with a smile as he snuggled down beside Wasp. "You'll look after me, right?"

"I will," promised Wasp. "No one else will ever hurt you again."

Bumblebee smiled and buzzed his wings softly at him before he closed his eyes and fell into a very well need sleep, knowing he was safe, protected, and...loved.

His Queen had loved him but the others had his old hive hadn't really paid him much attention. It was nice to have someone who loved and wanted to spend time with him. He nuzzled into the hornet.

The next day, Wasp awoke first and smiled down at his queen. He decided to have a quick drink of honey and then he'd ensure there was no one hanging around his territory. There was no way anyone else was going to threaten his beautiful queen.

Once Wasp had left Bee had woken the instant the right morning light started to shine and warm up the house. He yawned and stretched before he buzzed his wings to get feeling back into them. He flew over to a closed up chamber and scratched it open to feed.

Having his fill, he looked over to the exit and started to crawl through it. Peeking out, he saw it was another beautiful day and thankfully, no rouge hornets in sight. With a wiggle, he managed to extract himself from the hole and launched himself out into the air. With a happy buzz, he flew straight downwards, zig zagging all over the place.

Bee buzzed about, enjoying himself before he flew over to the flowers that grew nearby and started to pollinate them. Waspinator came back from his short patrol to find his little queen outside the bird house and flying around some wild flowers.

"Busy already?" he teased, buzzing to a spot above Bumblebee.

His queen looked up and grinned.

"I'm a bee, we're always busy," he quipped right back.

Wasp chuckled and flew down beside him.

"Good point my queen." He replied and then started working along wide him.

This Bumblebee hadn't expected but he was happy to have Wasp helping. It just wasn't as fun working on your own, that was what he missed about the hive, it was always busy. Everyone was always doing something, and progress was made on a very rapid scale. He only hoped he could soon have some children so that their little hive could also grow quickly.

Both Wasp and Bee worked hard as they collected nectar and then once they were full, flew back to the bird house to work on making honey. Wasp let Bumblebee slip in through the hole first and then followed. They got straight to work on putting all the nectar into multiple chambers and closing them off.

"At this rate, we'll have plenty for the winter," Bumblebee sighed happily as he sealed another chamber. "We just have to build this hive to a certain size and we'll be safe."

"You know what you're doing," Wasp said, very pleased.

Bee blushed and looked down shyly.

"Well I've watched the workers a lot and I over hear a lot of things that they are planning to do for when winter and spring comes," he replied.

"Of course," Wasp said with a smile. "Did your queen ever discuss it with you?"

"A little," Bumblebee said, preparing another seal. "But she wanted to protect me a lot so I don't know everything."

Waspinator nodded and nuzzled their heads together.

"Do not worry my sweet; I know enough to help us if we ever come to part in our life where we do not understand," Wasp reassured.

"Good," Bumblebee said in relief, he'd been a little worried the gaps in his knowledge would cause problems. "We'll be alright then."

"We will," Wasp purred, giving him another nuzzle before going back to his work. He was starting to feel very hot around his queen but sensed it was still a little early for that. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his little Bumblebee away.

Bee watched the large wasp work for a bit before suddenly he started to feel a very strange sensation in his lower body, like something to moving down to his thorax and slowly started to push itself out.

"Uh...nnhhhh," he groaned, shuddering as the strange sensation continue.

"Bee...are you alright?" Wasp asked turning and seeing his queen pulling a lot of strange faces.

"I don't know," Bumblebee mumbled, he wasn't in pain but something very odd was going on.

Bee's body tensed up and started pushing whatever it was inside him out, his thorax bending down to the floor as the strange thing inside him was finally pushed out.

"Ahhh," he gasped in relief, pleased to have whatever it was out.

He turned and examined it before gasping in surprise. Right in front of him was a single white egg, the first to have come from his body. He knew exactly what it was, he'd seen the queen lay them many times before and it made him so happy to have laid his first egg.

"Wasp, look," he buzzed in excitement.

Wasp came over and gasped as well.

"An egg but how? We haven't mated or anything," Wasp cried out.

Bumblebee only smiled before he leaned down and picked the egg up carefully and then put it inside an unused chamber and sealed it inside to start the incubation process.

"Who cares, it's here now and I'm going hatch my first hatchling." Bee replied proudly.

"Uh," Wasp said, not knowing what to say.

He knew Bumblebee was a virgin, he could smell it and yet Bumblebee had produced an egg. He didn't understand how this could have happened unless there was something about bees he didn't know about. Well, time would tell.

Bumblebee was so excited as he capped off the chamber, making it safe and help the egg stay nice and warm so it could hatch.

He couldn't wait, soon he would have his very own hatchling to nurture and raise into a fine bee. Who knows, maybe it would be a queen like him, oh the possibilities. Buzzing happily, he nuzzled Wasp before setting back to work with a new passion. He barely noticed that Wasp seemed a little pensive; he was too focused on his hatchling's arrival.

Wasp was so confused. How could his little queen lay an egg before they even had the chance to mate. It just didn't make sense. Just then Wasp remembered from when he was still back in his old hive his queen had explained to them that when they find their own queen to mate with the young queen will lay unfertilized eggs for the first couple times but once they mate they will be fertile. The unfertile eggs are just meant to help the queen get use to having and laying eggs and practice with before she starts to lay true eggs.

"Ooh, Bee," he whispered sadly, how was he supposed to break this news to his queen?

He dearly wished Bumblebee's queen had explained more to him, then he wouldn't have to. Bumblebee was so happy but it was a false hope and no matter what, Bumblebee was going to be devastated. But it was surely better to break the bad news now rather than let Bumblebee get attached to this dead egg.

Waspinator flew over to Bumblebee.

"My queen...I am sorry but...that egg is not alive, it's not fertile," He tried to explain straight forward.

"What?" Bumblebee exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. "How can you say that, it's my egg."

"It's because you've become a Queen," Wasp tried to explain. "You're body is merely preparing its self for producing eggs, that one was just a test for your body. You can't produce real, fertile eggs without mating first."

Tears started welding up in Bees eyes and shook his head.

"No, I...I don't believe you," He cried.

"I'm sorry my queen," Wasp said sadly, nuzzling the trembling bee. "But it's true."

As Bumblebee started to cry, Wasp added.

"But you shouldn't despair, this means you're healthy and can produce real offspring once you mate with me. We'll have many offspring and they'll grow big and strong."

"But I don't want to lay dead eggs; I want live ones with little growing fat lungs inside them," Bumblebee bee cried, burning his face into Wasps chest.

"You will lay live ones," Warp assured him. "You will lay many live ones; this was just an unfortunate event. You're not fully educated on being a queen otherwise you would have been prepared for this."

Bumblebee just continued to cry and let Wasp comfort him as he mourned. Yes the egg was a fake but it still hurt.

"You did so well with it," Waspinator told him, nuzzling and licking him. "I saw how you took care of it, you'll be a wonderful queen when you start laying real ones. You didn't hesitate; you instantly put it in a chamber and capped it off to keep it warm."

"You...you really mean it?" whimpered Bumblebee.

Waspinator purred with a nod.

"Yes my sweet little queen, you did just what any queen should do to care and protect her eggs and unborn hatchlings. I'm so proud if you," He replied, showering Bee with love.

Bumblebee blushed at the praise and mumbled.

"T-thank you, Wasp. I'll do my best to make you proud."

"I know you will," Wasp purred, rubbing against his queen. "And when you're ready, we'll make eggs together and raise them up."

Bumblebee smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Wasp," He purred, rubbing along him back.

Wasp purred even more before asking.

"I know it's hard but what do you want to do with the fake egg? What would make you feel better?"

Bumblebee sighed sadly and looked up at Waspinator.

"Can you take it and have it buried. Even though it's not alive I still think it deserves a proper burial," Bee replied.

"I'll do that for you, my queen," Wasp promised solemnly.

Bee nodded his thanks before he flew to them small nest to keep from watching Wasp take the egg out if his chamber and then carry it away from the hive.

He sniffed loudly; it was still painful to think that little egg wouldn't become anything. He'd been so happy to lay it and start the process of caring for it, he'd been so looking forward to meeting the little hatchling. He knew he should take comfort in Wasp's praise of his skills in looking out young and the fact that he'd be able to produce many offspring but it still hurt.

Wasp frowned sadly in hear break as he carried the little egg away from the hive. He flew deep into the woods that surrounded their hive and flew down to the ground. Wasp carefully placed the egg down on the ground before he started to dig a deep hole. Once he had a deep enough one that he knew the egg won't be dug up or disturbed from its final resting place.

He picked up the egg once again, looking sadly down at the creamy white egg that stared back at him. Wasp leaned down and nuzzled and licked the egg lovingly in good bye before he gently laid the egg inside the hole.

Once the egg was safely in, he covered it with fresh earth, patting it down securely. Wasp paused before flying up to a tree covered in blossom and biting some of it off. With a armful and mouthful of pink blossom, he flew back down to the little grave and gently laid the flowers across it, creating a beautiful carpet. This might have been a dead egg but it had meant so much to his Queen that he wanted to treat it with as much reference as possible.

Before he flew back Wasp made a silent prayer to the egg. While flying back Wasp thought hard on what he could do to help his queen feel better after that tragic and very depressing ordeal.

Having real young might be one way but he wasn't sure if Bumblebee was ready for mating yet, even if his body was. He buzzed in frustration, he was so new at this, he didn't know what to do. How did you confront a queen who had lost their first egg?

"Bee, I'm back," he called as he came into the hive to see Bumblebee peeping sadly out of the nest.

"It's under a carpet of flowers," he told the quiet bee kindly.

Bumblebee nodded before slipping back down into hiding.

"Thank you," He mumbled, his pain and sorrow clear in his voice.

Wasp flew over and nuzzled him.

"I know it's hard my queen but things will get better. You won't forget that egg but you will be happy again. You will soon be able to have many young and they will healthy and whole. You will make a wonderful queen to them."

Bee sniffled and continued to cry.

"But I want eggs now. I want little babies to care for and love. Why does nature tease me so cruelly by make me lay dead eggs that will never hatch?" He cried.

Wasp grimaced, Bumblebee was even more badly affected than he'd suspected. Nuzzling his queen, he said.

"You will have babies to care for and very soon my love, I promise."

Bumblebee just laid there and continued to morn. He felt so lifeless inside and sick to his stomach.

Wasp hesitated before saying.

"If you want my queen, you could have young very soon but for that we'd have to mate. I don't want to pressure you into anything but if you feel you're ready, we can have children."

Bee looked up at Wasp and sniffled before he glanced away.

"I...I want babies but...I'm so scared." He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Wasp leaned down and purred to comfort him.

"I know my sweet and you don't have to now if you are not comfortable enough but know that once you face your fear you will be blessed with so many living and beautiful babies."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked with a tremble. "What if I just produce more dead ones?"

"You won't, you're a healthy, strong bee from a good line," Wasp assured him. "For your body, that egg was merely a test, it is a sigh that you are ready to produce alive ones that are real."

"Are...are you sure?" Bee whispered.

Wasp nodded and nuzzled his queen again.

"Yes I am very sure," He purred.

Bumblebee considered this for a moment before saying hesitantly.

"T-then...I want to have my babies now. Can you give me them?"

Wasp had to control himself and keep from pouncing on his queen there and now as he asked him this and nodded.

"Yes my sweet Bee I shall give you your babies"

_Author's note. How do Bumblebee and Wasp cope with being parents? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
